Agora ou Nunca
by Karen13
Summary: #SPOILERS HP7# Ron tem um sonho estranho; há uma menininha e um neném chorão que ele tem que ninar. Mas ao acordar, a realidade não é menos assustadora: está prestes a se casar com Hermione. E essa será uma longa jornada, assim como a história deles...


Agora ou nunca

Por Karen

- Ron... Ron? Ron, acorde!

Abri os olhos vagarosamente. Que horas seriam? Ainda parecia escuro... Ah, não, eu queria dormir mais! Virei-me na cama, fechando os olhos e abraçando-me ao travesseiro. Por que minha mãe tinha essa mania horrível de vir me acordar? Parecia que eu ainda tinha cinco anos de idade! Era sábado, eu não precisava ir trabalhar. Resmunguei. Ela que voltasse depois.

Mas não consegui voltar a dormir porque alguma coisa estava me cutucando no rosto. Pareciam mãos, e elas me batiam insistentemente, mesmo que não tivessem força para me machucar. Acho que minha mãe tinha perdido o juízo, que raios ela estava fazendo? Droga, ela tinha outros cinco filhos para incomodar, por que justo eu?

Finalmente, aceitando minha sina, abri lentamente os olhos. Mas não era a minha mãe que estava ali; havia uma criaturinha pequena em cima de mim. Tinha os mesmos olhos azuis que os meus, cabelos muito, muito vermelhos, porém muito cheios também, e um rosto angelical. Ela continuava batendo suas mãozinhas no meu rosto, rindo. Era uma menina. Era uma criança!

- Acorde, papai! É Natal! Acorde! – ela disse com sua vozinha aguda.

Paralisei. O que aquela menininha estava dizendo? Eu não tinha ouvido a palavra "papai", ou tinha? E de onde aquela garotinha tinha surgido, afinal? Meus olhos foram se arregalando e eu senti meu rosto esquentar; sabia o que significava aquilo, eu estava entrando em pânico. A menina olhou para mim de um jeito curioso. Olhei para meu lado; eu estava em uma cama de casal e, ninguém mais, ninguém menos que Hermione estava deitada ao meu lado, de camisola, despertando. Ela olhou para mim sonolenta, e disse, sorrindo:

- Feliz Natal, querido. – e sentou-se, beijando-me na boca suavemente. Ao longe, era possível ouvir o choro estridente de uma criança. – Hoje é seu dia, Ron, por favor, vá ver como está o Hugo, sim? – ela se virou para a menina que estava em cima de mim, que ainda me batia, rindo. – Rose, filha, pare de bater no papai, ele vai ver porque seu irmãozinho está chorando agora.

Filha? Papai? Irmãozinho? Aquilo foi demais para mim. Gritei com toda a força dos meus pulmões. Aquilo não poderia estar acontecendo! Gritei. Gritei, gritei e gritei.

- Ron... Ron? Ron, acorde!

Abri os olhos rapidamente, revirando-me e gritando. E vi um monte de cabelos vermelhos na minha frente. De novo.

- Filho, o que você tem?

- Mãe!

Eu sentei na cama e abracei minha mãe, que pareceu completamente aparvalhada com a minha atitude tão incomum. Mas acho que poucas vezes me senti tão feliz por minha mãe ter vindo me acordar.

- O que foi, filho?

- Acho que eu tava tendo um pesadelo, mãe. – eu suspirei com alívio, jogando-me na cama feliz da vida. Meu quarto ainda era berrantemente laranja como eu me lembrava, e a minha cama era de solteiro, graças a Deus. Não havia uma menininha me batendo, nem Hermione me mandando ver um bebê chorando. Eu estava apreciando minha felicidade quando minha mãe disse:

- Ron Weasley, pare de brincadeiras e levante-se logo. Já dormiu demais!

Ah, é claro. Minha mãe era Molly Weasley. Todo aquele papo de "filho querido" e "como você está" tinha que acabar rapidinho mesmo.

- Hum... hoje é sábado, mãe... Eu posso dormir mais um pouquinho...

- Ron, você esqueceu que dia é hoje?

Olhei direito para minha mãe. Ela estava com as mãos nos quadris, um avental meio sujo de doce por cima de uma roupa que parecia ser de festa e com bobs nos cabelos. E parecia ameaçadora. Terrivelmente. Sentei-me depressa na cama, sentindo que deveria levá-la a sério. Mas ainda não entendendo nada.

- Anh... hoje é sábado, mãe.

Oh, não, ela parecia prestes a espumar pela boca.

- HOJE É DIA DO SEU CASAMENTO, RON!

Houve uma pausa.

No segundo seguinte eu estava gritando novamente. E minha mãe também. Consegui ouvir ela ralhando comigo, coisas como "você é um irresponsável" e "deixe Hermione saber disso" e "levante-se agora e comece a se arrumar", até que ela desistiu de mim, batendo a porta fortemente ao deixar o quarto, ainda reclamando de mim, só pra variar um pouquinho.

Eu tinha esquecido completamente disso. OK, você deve estar pensando: _"como uma pessoa esquece do próprio dia do seu casamento?"_, mas aquilo estava acontecendo comigo. Eu ia me casar. _Casar!_ Casar com Hermione. _Casar!_ Voltei a deitar na cama, de braços abertos e estendidos. Como eu tinha chegado àquilo? Como minha vida me conduziu àquele momento? Eu não estava feliz em ser um cara solteiro? Eu e Hermione tínhamos uma relação legal... _como namorados_. Tudo bem que nós namorávamos há... seis anos? Era um tempinho... Mas por que não poderíamos continuar namorando? Ou noivos eternamente?

Casamento... Pensei no meu sonho. Parecia tão real... Olhei ao meu redor e comecei a sentir o pânico voltar a crescer dentro de mim. Eu não estava preparado para me casar, muito menos para ter filhos. Eu era muito novo ainda, não conseguia me imaginar cuidando de crianças. Pai?! Não, não poderia. Eu não seria um bom pai como o meu pai, ainda mais na idade que eu estava. Quem sabe dali a uns... vinte anos?!

Não, não dava para me imaginar cuidando de crianças. Pensei no meu pai na época que nós sete éramos um monte de pirralhos gritando e correndo pela casa. Fred e George valendo por três, cada um. Minha mãe enlouquecida brigando e gritando com a gente. Pobre do meu pai. Deve ser por isso que ele é meio careca. Sim, porque eu estou pensando seriamente em arrancar meus cabelos.

Como eu tinha chegado naquela enrascada, afinal?

Bem... começou quando uma menina com dentes grandes e cabelos muito cheios apareceu numa cabine de trem...

_"- Alguém viu um sapo? Neville perdeu o dele. – eu vi aquela garota na porta da cabine. Ela já utilizava as vestes de Hogwarts, tinha um tom de voz mandão que me irritou, os cabelos cheios e os dentes da frente bem grandes._

_- Já dissemos a ele que não vimos o sapo – eu respondi, mas a menina não pareceu ter prestado atenção ao que eu disse. Ela olhou para a minha varinha velha que um dia tinha sido do meu irmão Charlie. Que ótimo._

_- Você está fazendo mágicas? Quero ver._

_E ela se sentou. Sem nem ser convidada!_

_- Hum... está bem._

_Pigarreei, tomei fôlego e disse as palavras._

_- Sol, margaridas, amarelo maduro, muda para amarelo esse rato velho e burro. – eu recitei, agitando a varinha, mas nada aconteceu. Perebas continuou cinzento e idiota do mesmo jeito, dormindo, pra variar._

_- Você tem certeza que esse feitiço está certo? – perguntou a menina. – Bom, não é muito bom, não é? – espere, quem era ela pra dizer aquilo do meu feitiço?! – Experimentei uns feitiços simples só pra praticar e deram certo. Ninguém na minha família é bruxo, foi uma surpresa enorme quando recebi a carta, mas fiquei tão contente, é claro, quero dizer, é a melhor escola de bruxaria que existe, me disseram. Já sei de cor todos os livros que nos mandaram comprar, é claro, só espero que seja suficiente; aliás, sou Hermione Granger, e vocês quem são?_

_Ela tinha falado tudo aquilo tão depressa que eu não tinha pegado metade do que ela disse. Completamente maluca. Meu queixo estava caído. Eu e Harry trocamos um olhar e eu percebi que ele também não tinha aprendido todos os livros de cor. Que bom, ele não era maluco, só a menina mesmo._

_- Sou Ron Weasley. – eu disse, ainda abobado com tudo aquilo."_

Hum. Não... muito longe, eu acho. Não tinha começado tão cedo. Naquela época ela era apenas uma sabe-tudo, chata, irritante, com dentões e cabelões. Eu e Harry nem éramos amigos dela ainda. Mas, então...

A porta abriu. Por um minuto maluco, eu pensei que fosse ela. Ou pior, minha mãe de novo. Bem, não sei o que seria pior das duas coisas mas, de qualquer jeito, me cobri com o lençol. Como se fosse preciso, tanto minha mãe – duh! – quanto Hermione já tinham me visto pelado (e não pense besteira, eu não estava pelado agora, apenas sem camisa!) Porém, para meu alívio, quem estava entrando no quarto era Harry. Ele já estava com uma veste a rigor para a festa de casamento, mas seus cabelos continuavam impecavelmente bagunçados, como sempre. Mamãe insistiu em tentar arrumá-los no dia do casamento dele com Ginny, há quase um ano. Ela só parou de insistir na batalha perdida quando a própria Ginny apareceu dizendo que não tinha jeito e que ela gostava do Harry assim. Minha mãe quase teve um ataque e saiu gritando com Ginny, dizendo que os noivos não podiam se ver no dia do casamento a não ser na hora do sim.

Pronto, eu tinha achado um culpado. Era Harry o culpado da minha desgraça!

- Ron?! – ele chamou da porta, olhando-me com uma expressão que misturava riso e curiosidade.

- Você! – eu acusei, apontando um dedo pra ele. – Você é o culpado, Harry!

Harry riu. Aquele traidor. Ladrão de irmãs. Humpt.

- E o que eu fiz agora, exatamente?

- Você se casou com Ginny!

Harry revirou os olhos, suspirando profundamente.

- Você _realmente_ vai voltar com aquela história de que "você roubou minha irmã, Harry"? – ele perguntou irritado. E eu não disse que ele era um ladrão de irmãs? – Eu já tive que ouvir isso de outros quatro irmãos, e de você foi bem mais que uma vez.

Olhei para ele provavelmente com fogos saindo dos olhos.

- Isso também. – resmunguei. – Mas a culpa é sua de ter-se casado com Ginny. Isso me fez chegar até aqui e pedir Hermione em casamento!

- Ah, não... – Harry suspirou.

- É sim! Eu me senti pressionado! Eu não a teria pedido ainda se você não tivesse se casado com a minha irmã!

- Ah, pelas calças de Merlin, Ron! – ele exclamou e, falando mais para si mesmo do que para mim: - Oh, não, ele está enlouquecendo de novo...

Desanimado, Harry se sentou ao meu lado na cama, batucando nos próprios joelhos e encarando as minhas revistinhas de Martin Miggs, o trouxa pirado. – O que foi agora, Ron?

Não falei imediatamente. Eu já tinha me desesperado outras vezes por causa do casamento, e Harry sabia disso.

- Acho que está muito cedo, Harry... não estou pronto para isso.

Harry me olhou de esguelha.

- Por que você acha isso, Ron? Você ama Hermione, não?

Assenti. Daquilo eu tinha certeza.

- Então...?

- Acho que eu sou muito novo ainda, sei lá, não seria melhor esperar mais um pouco?

- Eu sou mais novo que você, Ron. E já sou casado.

- Ah, é diferente. Você estava louco para formar uma família, casar, ter filhos correndo ao seu redor e pulando em cima de você. – e me lembrei com calafrios da menininha do sonho. – Só não fez isso antes porque Ginny quis dar um tempo.

Harry sorriu realmente feliz.

- Estou tentando convencê-la a ter um bebê, mas ela não quer ainda por causa do Harpies. Mas acho que consigo logo, logo... – então ele se virou para mim. – Ron, você já tem vinte e quatro anos, acho que já tá na hora de parar de enrolar a Hermione, não? Além do mais, essa é uma idade perigosa...

Taquei meu travesseiro em Harry.

- Eu não tenho vinte e quatro anos. Tenho vinte e três e mais quatorze meses. – Harry deu de ombros, rindo. – Espere você completar seus vinte e quatro, Harry, e você nem vai saber o que lhe atingiu.

- Eu só faço no final de julho. – ele fez pouco caso. – Além do mais, eu já me decidi. Ginny está aí pra comprovar.

- Ei, ela é minha irmã, cara!

Harry riu.

- É, eu sempre esqueço desse detalhe.

Ficamos em silêncio por alguns minutos, pensando. Eu ainda estava remoendo minhas dúvidas, enquanto Harry tinha um sorriso travesso no rosto. Eu nem queria pensar no que ele poderia estar pensando, ou daria um soco nele.

- Harry, eu sonhei com Hermione hoje.

- Hum. – o sorriso dele ficou ainda mais travesso.

- Não é nada disso. – eu resmunguei. – Quem dera ter sido...

- O que foi então?

- Sonhei que estávamos casados, tínhamos uma filha, ela veio me acordar, pulando em cima de mim, e pra completar a Mione tinha me mandado cuidar de um bebê chorão!

Harry riu sonoramente da minha desgraça.

- OK, isso foi engraçado. – ele disse. – Imaginei a cena. – Harry olhou para mim astutamente. – E você ficou apavorado?

- Entrei em pânico, Harry! Não consigo me imaginar... ninando um bebê!

Harry postou uma mão em meu ombro, numa tentativa de me animar.

- Ron, vai dar tudo certo. Você vai dar conta disso. E você _ama_ a Hermione. – ele sorriu. – "Tudo vale no amor e na guerra", lembra?

Eu ri junto com ele. Óbvio que eu me lembrava.

- Então... – ele disse, levantando-se. – Levanta daí, vai tomar um banho e se vestir, senão eu vou ser o novo alvo da Sra. Weasley.

- Foi ela quem te mandou aqui? – perguntei desolado. Sempre, tudo era _sempre_ obra da minha mãe.

Harry fez uma cara engraçada. – É, bem, eu vou indo... Ginny pediu que eu descesse logo para ajudá-la com os bem casados, e se eu não for, é capaz de ela jogar a Azaração para Rebater Bicho Papão em mim. Não vai ser legal. Esquece essas besteiras, Ron, até mais!

E ele saiu, sem mais palavras de consolo. Droga, Harry não estava na mesma situação que eu, nunca tinha estado. Por Merlin, eu sabia que, por ele, o cara tinha se casado com Ginny quando tinha vinte anos! Ele sempre fora _louco_ para fazer uma família, e estava ainda mais alucinado por filhos. Quer dizer, bem, eu amava Hermione, _muito._ Mas eu não achava que estava preparado para casar, assumir tanta responsabilidade e, bem, era de Hermione que estávamos falando. Ela sempre fora _brilhante, _e eu nunca fui grande coisa. E todo mundo sabia que nós não passávamos mais do que cinco minutos sem brigar. Como seriam as coisas somente entre nós dois? Só nós dois, todos os dias, dentro da mesma casa?! OK, eu realmente precisava de um banho. Frio.

Ainda não conseguia atinar quando tinha entrado naquela encrenca... E, enquanto a água gelada batia na minha cabeça, tudo o que veio na minha mente foi um banheiro e um trasgo montanhês...

_"Hermione estava encolhida a um canto, parecia prestes a desmaiar. O trasgo avançava para ela, derrubando as pias pelo caminho._

_- Distrai ele! – Harry pediu a mim, desesperado, e tudo que eu consegui pensar foi jogar a primeira coisa que eu vi – uma torneira – contra a parede._

_O trasgo parou muito perto de Hermione. Virou-se, abobalhado, buscando o autor do barulho da torneira, até que viu Harry e veio na direção dele – o que me incluía! – erguendo o bastão. Brilhante, estávamos ferrados!_

_Corri para o outro lado do banheiro. Havia um cano de metal jogado a um canto por lá, e eu o apanhei. – Oi, cabeça de ervilha! – eu gritei, atirando o cano nele, e ele berrou, virou-se para mim e veio na minha direção. Ótimo, agora eu estava realmente ferrado._

_- Vamos, corra, corra! – ouvi a voz de Harry, devia estar puxando Hermione, mas nem consegui olhar, porque o bicho estava vindo na minha direção e eu sabia que não tinha como sair dali._

_Então Harry fez a coisa mais idiota do mundo. Ele correu, deu impulso e pulou nas costas do trasgo, agarrando-se ao pescoço dele e – o que foi realmente nojento –enfiou a varinha bem no nariz do bicho. O trasgo ficou louco, começou a se sacudir todo e logo não sobraria nadinha de Harry, pois aquele bastão estava prestes a acertá-lo._

_Olhei para Hermione e ela parecia apavorada. Por um segundo, lembrei-me dela me corrigindo na aula de Feitiços. Ergui a varinha e disse o primeiro feitiço que me veio à cabeça:_

_- Wingardium Leviosa!"_

Isso também fazia muito tempo. Uau, nós éramos somente crianças. E foi naquele dia que nos tornamos amigos. Eu, Hermione e Harry. Foi naquele dia que Hermione _realmente_ começou a fazer parte da minha vida.

Quando terminei o banho, não estava menos desesperado com minha situação, mas tinha um sorriso um tanto besta no rosto. Mas eu ainda não conseguia ver como aquilo poderia dar certo.

Eu estava ajeitando minha roupa de gala – e essa não tinha babados, ufa! – em frente ao espelho quando a porta se abriu mais uma vez. Pensei ser Harry novamente, mas era alguém com cabelos vermelhos. Meu pai sorriu orgulhoso ao me ver.

- Você está ótimo, filho. – ele disse com aquele tom carinhoso e calmo que tinha, bem diferente da minha mãe. Senti um alívio morno correndo dentro de mim.

Ele ficou atrás de mim, e nos vimos os dois juntos no espelho. Meu pai parecia envelhecido e cansado, mas ainda tinha aquele mesmo sorriso de sempre no rosto e continuava me fitando orgulhoso.

- Estou muito feliz por você, Ron. – ele disse.

Eu sorri meio sem jeito e o encarei, sem coragem de dizer o que queria.

- O que foi, Ron?

- Bem, pai... – respirei fundo. Será que ele acharia idiota o que eu ia dizer? – Sabe, eu estou um pouco nervoso com tudo isso... Toda essa coisa de...

- Casamento? – ele perguntou astuto.

- É... – eu disse envergonhado. – Quer dizer, eu não sei se...

- Está com dúvidas, filho? – uau, ele realmente sabia das coisas. Assenti, lentamente. – É, eu também tive minhas dúvidas quando me casei com a sua mãe... sabe, não conseguia me imaginar com filhos e tudo mais, e olha quantos eu tive!

OK, aquilo não me animou muito. Imediatamente veio na minha cabeça eu, Hermione e sete filhos. Não era exatamente agradável, apesar de eu gostar muito da minha família, mas... bem, sete filhos era dose.

Meu pai, talvez vendo minha expressão de desespero, abriu a boca para dizer algo, mas veio lá de baixo um grito de "ARTHUR" e ele saltou, assustado.

- Acho que sua mãe está me chamando. – ele disse agitado, mas então olhou para mim. Eu queria que ele dissesse alguma coisa, _qualquer coisa._ Ele sorriu. – Filho, vai dar tudo certo. Se você realmente gosta da Hermione, e eu sei que sim, vai dar tudo certo...

Quando meu pai deixou o quarto, suspirei com cansaço. Sim, eu gostava muito de Hermione. Mas por que eu tinha aquela vontade de sair correndo dali? Sabendo que ouviria muito ainda por não ter descido, caminhei até a janela do meu quarto. Dali de cima, eu podia ver uma grande movimentação no quintal. Bill e Charlie estavam cuidando das últimas montagens das cadeiras em frente ao altar, todo cheio de flores, enquanto Percy recebia os primeiros convidados. Vi a figura grande de Hagrid ajudando com as cadeiras, e aquilo me fez lembrar de um dia tão distante em que estávamos na cabana dele, e eu vomitava lesmas numa bacia...

_"- Como é que você se atreve! – eu mergulhei a mão nas vestes, aquele idiota, bastardo, ele ia ver só uma coisa! Como podia ter chamado Hermione daquilo? Então, eu gritei:_

_- Você vai me pagar! – e apontei a varinha para ele. Houve um estrondo muito forte, e um jorro de luz verde saiu da ponta da minha varinha estragada, atingiu-me na barriga e eu caí de costas na grama. Algo se revirava no meu estômago e eu comecei a me sentir enjoado._

_- Ron! Ron! Você está bem? – ouvi a voz de Hermione._

_Abri a boca para falar, mas não saiu nada. Minha barriga revirou, e eu senti um formigamento na garganta. Senti que ia vomitar. Então, soltei um arroto e várias lesmas caíram da minha boca."_

Sorri para mim mesmo. Eu só tinha doze anos ali, mas Hermione já não era uma garota qualquer. Ela era minha melhor amiga. Ela era especial. Mas isso não me impedia de continuá-la achando irritante. E, às vezes, eu só brigava com ela para vê-la nervosa mesmo...

Meu quarto parecia um santuário de tranqüilidade – foi o que eu pude perceber rapidinho quando saí dele. Estava uma loucura pela casa. Havia gente subindo e descendo freneticamente as escadas, minha mãe gritando, portas abrindo e fechando, animais correndo, crianças correndo, minha mãe gritando, mulheres histéricas, barulho de coisas caindo ou sendo arrastadas, coisas voando, e ah, claro, minha mãe gritando. Eu ia descer as escadas e procurar alguma sanidade (leia-se Harry), mas quando estava prestes a fazer isso, Victoire e Teddy passaram correndo ao me redor. A menina estava quase tão vermelha quanto os cabelos dela, nervosa, correndo atrás do filho de Lupin e Tonks, que no momento estava com os cabelos mudando freneticamente de cores, o que dava a impressão de que eles eram fluorescentes ou coisa parecida.

- Ei, ei, o que estão fazendo?! – eu gritei inutilmente quando os dois começaram a tentar se bater ao meu redor, o que significava que estavam _me _batendo também!

- Devolve minha tiara, Teddy! Se você deixar ela cair, eu vou contar tudo pro tio Harry!

- O Harry não vai brigar comigo por isso, ele vai achar engraçado!

- Então eu vou contar pra sua vovó, ela vai brigar com você!

Teddy, que no momento estava escondido atrás de mim (Victoire tentava agarrar a tiara agitando as mãozinhas ao meu redor), olhou para a menina um pouco assustado. O cabelo dele ficou cor de palha.

- Eu juro que vou falar com a sua vovó, Teddy! – a menina ameaçou.

Teddy pareceu meio receoso por alguns instantes, mas depois o cabelo dele voltou a ficar azul forte, e ele começou a rir de novo.

- Lá, lá, lá, Victoire não me pega!

E, para meu desespero, voltaram a correr em círculos ao meu redor. Eu não podia com aquilo, onde estavam as mães, pais, avós, padrinhos ou o que quer que fossem que pudessem controlar aquelas crianças?

Foi então que Fleur saiu do antigo quarto de Ginny. Ela já estava pronta para o casamento também, com um vestido bege de seda, que ressaltava os cabelos platinados e longos dela. Por um momento fiquei embasbacado. Ela sempre me deixava embasbacado, e que Hermione não soubesse disso!

- Victoar-ree! – ela chamou a filha com aquele sotaque francês arrastado que não perdia nunca. – Posso saberr o quê está fazendo, corr-rendo com sua vestido de festa?

- Desculpe, mamãe... – a menina murmurou envergonhada. – F-foi o Teddy! – ela dedurou amedrontada, apontando o menino, que parecia apavorado e estava se agarrando às minhas vestes. – Ele roubou a tiara!

Fleur encontrou o menino escondido atrás de mim com a prova do crime ainda nas mãos. Coitado do garoto, eu não queria ser ele naquele momento. Mas, então, Fleur, desviou os olhos dele pra mim, e eu engoli em seco.

- Essa é a tiarrra de sua tia Murriel, Rronald! Como você non viu isso, ele poderria ter quebrrado!

- Anh... – eu balbuciei. – Eu acabei de chegar aqui, Fleur, nem notei.

Mas ela já tinha atravessado o corredor e estendido a mão para Teddy, que devolveu a tiara timidamente. Victoire mostrava a língua para o menino pelas costas da mãe, e os cabelos dele ficaram muito vermelhos. Ele quase parecia um Weasley daquele jeito.

- As dois, desçam já! – Fleur ordenou.

- Mas, mamãe, eu quero ver a tia Mione de noiva! – Victoire pediu. E eu senti meu estômago girar três vezes e dar uma cambalhota completa.

- Nada disso, Victoar-ree! Desça agorra!

Muito contrariadas, as duas crianças desceram juntas, resmungando um para o outro na escada. Fleur se virou para mim, e eu senti que ia levar outra bronca. OK, eu tinha um problema com mulheres aquele dia. Quantas outras mais iriam brigar comigo ainda?

- E você desça tambam, Rronald! Parre de ficar zanzanda porr aqui, você nam vai ver Hermione tam ceda! E chame Ginny quando a encontrarr!

Soltando fogo pelas orelhas, eu desci também, xingando minha cunhada de vários nomes pelo caminho. Eu não ia lá xeretar Hermione se vestindo, nem tinha pensado nisso! OK, eu tinha pensado sim, mas qual o problema? Frescura de mulheres, isso sim. E Fleur ainda ficava me dando ordens, quem ela pensava que era, mas que droga, como foi que Bill foi se casar com uma mulher tão mandona?

E eu também estava prestes a me casar... com uma mulher ainda mais mandona... Apanhar minha vassoura e sair voando me pareceu uma boa idéia por um momento. Foi então que eu me lembrei de um jogo de quadribol, há muito tempo...

_"- O jogo foi cancelado – a Profª McGonagall anunciou pelo megafone. Eu estava na platéia, guardando lugar para Hermione que ainda não tinha chegado, e quando percebi o que estava acontecendo, vaiei junto com todo mundo. Era um absurdo, cancelar um jogo da Grifinória? Vi Oliver Wood protestando contra professora, mas ela nem se abalou._

_- Todos os alunos devem se dirigir às salas comunais de suas casas, onde os diretores das casas darão maiores informações. O mais rápido que puderem, por favor!_

_Aquilo era muito estranho. Afastei-me da multidão, que reclamava, e vi Harry acompanhando a Profª McGonagall. Corri até eles a caminho do castelo, será que desconfiavam de Harry novamente? Cheguei perto deles, já esperando levar uma bronca da professora, mas ela não me mandou ir embora. Pelo contrário._

_- É, talvez seja melhor você vir também, Weasley._

_Foi ainda pior do que se ela reclamasse. Comecei a sentir um frio estranho na barriga, e olhei para Harry, que parecia tão surpreso quanto eu. Alguma coisa parecia estar muito errada. Nós acompanhamos a professora em silêncio até a escola._

_- Vai ser um pouco chocante para vocês – disse ela, num tom gentil que me assustou assim que chegamos à ala hospitalar. Parecia que o mundo estava virado de cabeça para baixo.– Houve mais um ataque... mais um ataque _duplo

_Madame Pomfrey estava cuidando de uma menina do quinto ano da Corvinal, mas eu não estava nem aí para isso. Meus olhos bateram na cama ao lado, e minhas pernas de repente pareciam feitas de gelatina. Aquela coisa estranha que revirava na minha barriga subiu e me deixou enjoado. Na cama ao lado encontrava-se Hermione, petrificada._

Mione! ­_– eu exclamei com a voz fraca. Ela estava ali, parada, os olhos vidrados. A professora estava falando alguma coisa, e eu balancei a cabeça só porque Harry estava fazendo isso. Meus olhos continuavam fixos em Hermione, e eu não podia acreditar que ela também se fora como os outros..."_

Parei de descer as escadas no primeiro andar. Por um momento, esqueci onde estava e o que estava fazendo. Naquele dia, acho que foi a primeira vez que eu me senti realmente perdido e desesperado. Eu tinha pesadelos à noite, sonhava que Hermione nunca mais acordaria, que ficaria petrificada para sempre, e que eu nunca mais a veria novamente. Eu prometi a mim mesmo que jamais implicaria com ela de novo se ela acordasse. É claro que não contei isso a ninguém – nem para o Harry – e é claro que eu acabei não cumprindo a promessa depois. Mas eu prometi, de tanto medo que eu tinha que ela não acordasse.

- Ei, Roniquinho! – alguém chamou zombeteiramente. Virei-me e vi George rindo; ele me espreitava da porta do antigo quarto dele e de Fred, e olhava para os lados, verificando se a barra estava limpa. – Venha aqui, Ron, seu idiota! Depressa!

Resmungando, entrei pela porta que ele abriu no quarto, e George a fechou assim que eu passei. O antigo quarto de Fred e George continuava bagunçado e cheio de tranqueiras, como era antes de... hum, antes de George se casar. Ninguém mexia muito naquele quarto, minha mãe ficava triste só de entrar lá, então, era do mesmo jeito ainda. Mas George sempre ia lá quando visitava a Toca.

George caminhou até uma das camas, a que era de Fred, e sentou-se na ponta dela. Entre as duas camas havia um criado-mudo e, em cima dele, um porta-retrato. Fred e George estavam nele – era impossível identificar quem era quem na foto. George ainda estava com as duas orelhas no retrato. Os dois possuíam aquela cara de quem tinham aprontado alguma, e estavam na frente da loja de logros, acho que a foto tinha sido tirada no dia da inauguração. Senti um nó involuntário na garganta. George olhou a foto por uns instantes antes de se virar para mim, sorrindo meio forçado.

- Então... Roniquinho da mamãe vai se casar, huh?

Eu o mandei para um lugar que não mandaria na frente da nossa mãe, e sentei ao seu lado na cama de Fred. Não falamos nada por alguns instantes até que eu perguntei.

- O que foi, George?

Ele sorriu.

- E pensar que, se não fossem os seus queridos irmãos aqui, você nunca teria tido coragem de chegar naquela pessoa, não?

- Hum... – eu tinha meio resmungado, meio rido. – É, não vou negar que aquele livro ajudou bastante.

George deu uma risadinha travessa.

- Pois é, Ron... e, por isso mesmo, seus irmãos não podiam deixar de lhe dar mais um presente nesse momento, não é?

Olhei para meu irmão. Eu não gostava quando ele falava daquele jeito, como se Fred ainda estivesse com a gente, porque eu sabia que ele estava triste quando fazia isso. E quando eu via George triste era como se fosse o fim do mundo para mim, porque eu estava acostumado a desde sempre vê-lo sorrindo... mas isso era quando Fred estava junto.

- George...

- Tudo bem, Ron. – ele disse sorrindo. – Relaxa, eu só quero te dar um presente.

- É algo da loja, aposto. – eu retruquei meio receoso. – Não vai me surpreender, afinal, eu te ajudo lá, esqueceu disso?

- Não esqueci da sua magnífica ajuda, irmãozinho. – George disse com zombaria. – Mas você não conhece essa invenção, é nova. Fiz para você.

E ele riu, oferecendo-me uma caixa colorida. Demorei algum tempo para apanhá-la, mas não a abri de pronto.

- Foi Fred quem teve a idéia. Guardei-a por todos esses anos, não tive muita vontade de mexer nela, você sabe... – ele mudou de assunto, pigarreando. – Mas voltei a estudar a invenção e, bem, acho que Fred gostaria que você fosse o primeiro feliz contemplado. E eu concordo.

Ainda meio desconfiado, abri a caixa devagarzinho. Senti medo de pular algo horrível dali de dentro, e eu ficar, sei lá, cheio de pústulas na cara bem no dia do meu casamento – como se não bastasse já tudo o que estava acontecendo. Tinha um monte de papel ali dentro. Olhei desconfiado para George, mas ele apenas sorriu. Revirei o monte de papel até achar um único item pequenininho dentro de uma embalagem colorida. Meu queixo caiu. Era uma camisinha.

- George?! Mas que merda é essa?

George se fingiu muito ofendido.

- Olha o que ele diz, ele diz que é uma merda! Uma invenção dessa magnitude, e ele diz que é uma merda!

- Mas o que é isso, George?

- É uma camisinha, Ron!

- Eu sei que é uma camisinha, seu idiota, mas o que ela tem de diferente?

George abriu um sorriso enorme.

- Ah, ela tem muitas funções. Acho que a mais popular vai ser mesmo... aumentar o tamanho do documento, entende? Mas pode fazer outras coisinhas a mais também.

- Como fazê-lo cair? – eu perguntei desconfiado.

- Credo, Ron! – George recuou horrorizado. – Você acha que eu seria tão ruim a ponto de fazer uma brincadeira de mau gosto como essa?

- Sei lá. Eu esperava tudo de Fred e espero tudo de você também.

George sorriu mais brandamente dessa vez.

- Não, não faz isso, pode ficar tranqüilo. Eu e Fred não éramos tão malucos a esse ponto. – então, ele suspirou, um pouco chateado. – Não tem um dia que eu não sinta falta dele, sabe.

Houve um momento de silêncio. Eu não sabia o que dizer.

- Mas ele deve estar bem. – ele disse convicto. – E eu tenho o _meu_ Fred agora. Aliás, isso me lembra que Liz me pediu para ficar com ele enquanto ela ajudava mamãe com as comidas. Poutz!

E ele se levantou subitamente, meio atarantado. Era estranho ver George como um chefe de família, pai e tudo mais, mas eu não podia negar que ele estava desempenhando bem seu papel. O pequeno Fred tinha apenas oito meses de idade, mas já dava ares que seria exatamente como o pai e como o tio que lhe dera o nome.

- George? – eu chamei meu irmão, e ele parou à porta.

- O quê?

- Obrigado... pelo presente.

George sorriu. – Te cuida, Roniquinho.

E saiu, deixando-me sozinho. Olhei ao redor no quarto, e meus olhos pararam na foto dos dois. Por um momento, acho que identifiquei Fred na foto.

- Obrigado pelo presente, Fred.

E meu irmão piscou no retrato.

Respirei fundo. Até George tinha se emendado, não é? Por que eu estava tão nervoso? Do que tinha medo?

_"Eu e Harry estávamos subindo as escadarias de mármore. O nojento do Malfoy tinha visto o Harry em Hogsmeade – bem, ao menos, a cabeça de Harry, o resto estava oculto pela capa – e tinha ido direto contar para o Snape. E depois o Prof. Lupin tinha passado um carão daqueles em Harry. Olhei para ele. Harry parecia realmente mal, Lupin tinha praticamente dito que Harry estava sendo ingrato com o sacrifício que os pais dele fizeram por ele, agindo daquele jeito sem se preocupar com Sirius Black._

_- A culpa é minha. – eu disse de supetão. – Eu o convenci a ir. Lupin tem razão, foi uma estupidez e não devíamos ter feito isso..._

_Então eu perdi a fala. Chegamos ao corredor patrulhado por trasgos, e ninguém menos que Hermione vinha ao nosso encontro. Senti ao mesmo tempo meu estômago afundar e minhas orelhas ficarem muito quentes – mas eu não tinha certeza se era de raiva mesmo._

_- Veio tripudiar? – perguntei irritado. Ainda não tinha esquecido o que tinha acontecido e toda aquela história do maldito gato dela. Se ao menos Hermione admitisse que ele tinha comido Perebas! Ela parou diante de nós. Estava meio chorosa, e eu não entendia porquê. – Ou acabou de nos denunciar?_

_- Não. – ela respondeu; reparei que segurava uma carta e parecia muito nervosa. – Só achei que vocês deviam saber... Hagrid perdeu o caso. Bicuço vai ser executado. Ele... ele me mandou isto – ela entregou a carta a Harry, e eu a li por cima do ombro dele. _

_- Eles não podem fazer isso. – Harry disse firmemente. – Não podem. Bicuço não é perigoso._

_- O pai de Malfoy deve ter intimidado a Comissão para ela fazer isso. – Hermione disse, limpando o rosto molhado pelas lágrimas. Meu estômago girou novamente, e eu me senti mal por ter sido grosso com ela antes. – Vocês sabem como ele é. Os outros são um bando de velhos caducos e bobos e ficaram com medo. Mas vai haver recurso, sempre há. Só que não consigo ver nenhuma esperança... Nada vai mudar até lá._

_- Vai, sim. – eu disse sem me conter. Parecia que aquele frio no meu estômago tinha triplicado, e eu me senti realmente mal por vê-la daquele jeito... – Você não vai ter que fazer todo o trabalho sozinha desta vez, Mione. Eu vou ajudar._

_- Oh, Ron!_

_Nada poderia ter me preparado para aquilo. Em um minuto, sem que eu pudesse reagir (ou fugir), Hermione tinha atirado os braços ao redor do meu pescoço e desatado a chorar. Fiquei parado, petrificado, sem saber o que fazer. Eu já não tinha mais estômago, ele tinha virado o pólo norte agora e não teria mais volta disso. Aliás, comecei a suar frio e tremer que nem louco. Aterrorizado, fiz um carinho meio sem jeito no topo da cabeça de Hermione. Então, finalmente, graças a Deus (ou rápido demais?), ela se afastou."_

Quando dei por mim, estava sorrindo que nem um idiota. Foi a primeira vez que estive tão perto de Hermione. Tão perto a ponto de tocá-la... de senti-la... e nossa, os cabelos dela cheiravam tão bem! É claro que na hora eu estava tão assustado de tê-la chorando em cima de mim, _me abraçando!_, que nem me toquei disso, mas quando fui dormir àquela noite, decididamente eu estava sentindo algo diferente – mesmo que não quisesse admitir.

Guardei o presente de George (e Fred) bem escondido no meu quarto. Se minha mãe descobrisse aquilo, eu estava frito. Mas eu tinha certeza que era algo arriscado para se usar. E principalmente na noite de núpcias. Então, era melhor ficar bem guardado mesmo.

Eu estava descendo novamente as escadas quando ouvi risadas femininas. Vinham do antigo quarto de Ginny. Hermione estava lá dentro... _vestida de noiva. _A _minha_ noiva. A _minha_ Hermione. Hm, acho que se alguém descobrisse, provavelmente eu não viveria para ver meu casamento, mas... quem sabe... uma única espiadinha? Pela chave da fechadura, como eu fazia para espiar as meninas trouxas da vizinhança com meus irmãos quando era pequeno?

OK, Hermione nunca saberá disso. Certas coisas se levam para o túmulo.

Caminhei na ponta dos pés, tentando abafar o barulho dos sapatos, mas o diabo é que quanto menos você quer atrair atenção, mais tudo parece estar fazendo barulho. Havia inúmeros ruídos naquela casa, mas meus sapatos batendo contra o assoalho pareciam ser o que mais chamava a atenção. Ainda assim, consegui alcançar a porta do quarto de minha irmã e me abaixei, colocando o olho no buraco da fechadura. Por um minuto, imaginei se não estaria bloqueado por um feitiço ou coisa parecida – fazer isso seria a _cara_ de Hermione – porém não estava. Pensei se ela também estaria tão nervosa quanto eu a ponto de, por um dia, esquecer como se faz um feitiço assim.

Mas ela era Hermione Granger, ela era brilhante. Às vezes me pego pensando como alguém como ela foi gostar de um idiota como Ron Weasley. Um dia tomei coragem e perguntei isso a ela. A resposta? "Por que você é Ron Weasley" e me beijou. Eu adorava quando Hermione me beijava por conta própria.

E eu vi várias cores, de vários vestidos que iam passando pela frente da fechadura. Parecia que todas as malditas mulheres da minha família estavam ao redor de Hermione. Merda, se ao menos eu pudesse abrir um pouco a porta...

_"Eu e Harry estávamos no saguão de entrada, saindo daquele baile estúpido. Eu estava feliz por ele ter finalmente terminado. Nunca tive uma noite tão péssima. E, para piorar, quando estávamos saindo, vi Hermione se despedindo... se despedindo daquele trasgo búlgaro que nem sabia dizer o nome dela direito! Ela se despediu dele, depois nos viu e me lançou um olhar gelado, e passou por mim a caminho da escadaria de mármore sem falar. Eu e Harry a seguimos, porém, no meio da escada, alguém chamou Harry._

_- Ei... Harry!_

_Era Cedric Diggory. Mas eu nem estava prestando muita atenção; meus olhos estavam focados ainda em Hermione, naquele vestido azul, os cabelos caindo do coque, subindo decidida as escadas mais à frente. _

_- Que foi? – ouvi Harry perguntando com frieza, enquanto o garoto corria escada acima para falar com ele. Diggory fez uma cara de quem não queria dizer o que quer que fosse na minha frente, e eu dei de ombros, dane-se ele, eu também não queria saber mesmo. Continuei a subir as escadas, deixando os dois conversarem._

_Apressei o passo, e vi Hermione mais à frente. Ela subia as escadas apressada, batendo os sapatos de salto alto com força no chão, os cabelos esvoaçando atrás dela. Pensei em chamá-la, mas me contive. Tinha sido ela quem começou! Por que ela tinha ido ao baile com aquele idiota do Krum, para início de conversa? Eu a tinha convidado! OK, eu demorei um pouco, mas... não importa! Eu era amigo dela e... bem, o que eles tinham para ela querer ir com ele, o que ele tinha que eu não tinha? Ele não sabia nem andar direito! Ficava arrastando os pés, era isso que ele fazia! O que ela tinha visto nele, afinal?_

_Ela parou em frente ao quadro da Mulher Gorda, que estava acompanhada daquela amiga dela, Vi, ou sei lá o quê. As duas estavam bebendo e pareciam muito sonolentas. Hermione murmurou "Luzes Encantadas", mas elas não pareceram notar. Hermione bufou e repetiu a senha. A Mulher Gorda olhou para ela com o nariz empinado._

_- Hum?_

_- LUZES ENCANTADAS! – eu gritei irritado, e a Mulher Gorda, reclamando que eu não precisava ter gritado, abriu a passagem de má vontade._

_Hermione olhou de esguelha para mim, irritada, mas entrou em silêncio logo em seguida na torre. Eu a segui. A sala comunal estava vazia. Hermione estava indo em direção às escadas, quando eu, sentindo que não tinha mais como adiar aquilo, chamei-a._

_- Hermione! Espere..._

_Ela parou de costas para mim, sem dizer nada. Parecia esperar que eu dissesse algo. Seus punhos estavam fechados. Eu via as costas nuas dela, os cabelos desmontando sobre as curvas da sua pele._

_- Então era _ele_ quem tinha te convidado, foi? – perguntei bem direto. Ela sabia muito bem de quem eu estava falando. – Por que você não contou? Por que você foi com ele...? _

_Tentei disfarçar aquilo na minha voz, aquele... despeito, ressentimento, o que quer que fosse. Mas estava difícil. _

_Ela se virou para mim, furiosa. Seus olhos estavam contraídos e ela mordia o lábio, como sempre fazia quando estava nervosa._

_- Oh, então você realmente não sabe, Ron? – ela gritou com o rosto vermelho de raiva. – Você não entendeu ainda?_

_- Ele é um idiota, Hermione! Ele não quer ser seu amigo... – eu respirei fundo. Percebi que também estava gritando e que minhas orelhas estavam quentes. – Ele... ele é muito velho pra você, ele é da Durmstrang, onde você estava com a cabeça, afinal?!_

_Alguém entrou pelo buraco do retrato, mas nem eu, nem Hermione, demos atenção._

_- Ora, se você não gosta, então sabe qual é a solução, não sabe? – ela berrou com o rosto contraído de raiva._

_- Ah, é? – eu retruquei. – Qual é?_

_- Da próxima vez que houver um baile, me convide antes que outro garoto faça isso, e não como último recurso!_

_Eu abri a boca para responder, mas não saiu som algum. O... o quê ela estava dizendo? Eu não tinha dito por isso, não foi porque ela não foi _comigo_, quer dizer, eu convidei, mas... ela que fosse com quem ela bem entendesse, eu não queria... ela estava muito enganada se achava... enfim, não importava mais mesmo, ela virou as costas e subiu as escadas para o dormitório feminino, batendo os pés. Eu me virei para a pessoa que tinha entrado. Era Harry. Ele estava parado à porta, parecendo aborrecido e ao mesmo tempo assustado com o que tinha visto._

_- Bom... – eu balbuciei, meio sem jeito. –, bom, isso só prova que ela não entendeu nada..._

_Harry preferiu não responder."_

- Ron! O que você está fazendo?!

Dei um salto para trás e quase caí de tão assustado que fiquei. Meu coração batia a mil. Sem fôlego, vi Percy parado à minha frente, com aquela cara de monitor chefe que pegou um aluninho em flagrante. Putz, de todos que podiam ter-me encontrado ali, tinha que ser o babaca-do-Percy-que-ia-correndo-contar-pra-mamãe?

- O que _você _está fazendo aqui? – eu retruquei tolamente, tentando desviar a atenção de mim.

- _Eu_ vim chamar a Penélope, _minha esposa_, que está com as mulheres no quarto de Ginny. – ele respondeu com aquele jeito de quem sempre está certo. – Ron, você estava espiando pelo buraco da fechadura?!

- N-não, claro que não! – eu balbuciei. – Eu estava só... só procurando uma... coisa por aqui...

- Ron! É melhor você sair daqui logo antes que a nossa mãe...

- O quê, você vai me dedurar é?

A porta do quarto de Ginny se abriu. Eu quase tive um ataque do coração pela segunda vez no dia. Ou era a terceira? Enfim, aquele dia estava difícil mesmo. E, merda, quem tinha aberto a porta era Fleur novamente! Ela olhou para mim como se eu fosse um verme que ela queria _muito_ esmagar.

- O quê você estan fazenda aqui de nova, Rronald?!

E ela bateu a porta atrás de si com um estrondo forte.

Fiquei ali, paralisado, olhando o meu irmão e a minha cunhada, e de repente pular da escada pareceu uma idéia bastante sensata.

- Eu já to indo! – gritei irritado, e saí correndo dali antes que alguma outra desgraça acontecesse.

Saco, lei de Murphy rege mesmo minha vida! E o pior, eu não consegui espiar _nem um pouquinho_ Hermione!

Quando finalmente alcancei o térreo, soltando fogo pelas orelhas, e entrei na cozinha, encontrei Harry e Ginny terminando de arrumar os bem-casados. Era óbvio que minha mãe os tinha obrigado a fazer isso, porque a cara de Ginny não era das mais felizes. Os bolinhos voavam de um lado para outro da cozinha e se empilhavam em cestinhas cheias de babados coloridos. Teddy e Victoire estavam sentados à mesa observando os dois trabalhando, ainda brigando por causa da travessura de Teddy (ele parecia estar narrando tudo para Harry, que estava prestando mais atenção no menino que nos bolinhos, e vários deles aterrizaram tortos nas cestinhas). Minha mãe não estava à vista (ufa!), eu a ouvia gritar com alguém lá fora no jardim.

- Harry! – Ginny exclamou nervosa. Ela também já estava pronta para a festa. – Está estragando tudo, minha mãe vai me matar! Presta atenção no que está fazendo!

- Mas sou _eu_ que estou estragando, não você, por que ela vai _te_ matar?

- Por que eu sou a filha dela e você é o queridinho dela. Há diferença. – ela completou quando ele tentou argumentar. – Mas se ela me matar, eu te mato depois.

- Nossa, que reconfortante. – ele disse irônico, rindo, e Teddy riu junto dele. Victoire não, parecia algo como solidariedade feminina ou outra coisa do gênero.

- Hey! – eu disse, mais para chamar mesmo a atenção deles.

- Ah, chegou a vítima. – Ginny disse com uma expressão maléfica.

- O que é que foi? – eu perguntei estreitando os olhos para ela.

- Sua cabeça estava a prêmio, espere até mamãe te ver por aqui.

- Ela já gritou comigo, mas valeu a preocupação.

- Quem disse que eu estava preocupada com você?

- É, quando a Sra. Weasley pediu que fosse te chamar no quarto, Ginny disse que na verdade era pra eu ir recolher os seus pedacinhos. E ela parecia bem contente com isso. – Harry completou, separando dois bem-casados para Teddy e Victoire sem que Ginny visse, mas ela já o tinha pego no flagra.

- Harry Potter!

- Que foi?! – ele pulou assustado, deixando cair um monte de bolinhos.

- Valeu, Harry! – Teddy saiu correndo junto com Victoire para comerem os bolinhos longe da malvada tia Ginny.

- Ei, voltem...! – ela ficou vermelha e eu não queria estar na pele de Harry naquele momento.

- Putz, Ginny, você viu o que esses dois fizeram? – ele mexeu nos cabelos tentando disfarçar o riso que o denunciava. – Mas acho que ninguém vai dar por falta de dois bolinhos só né... Nem a sua mãe...

- Ah, deixa que eu termino isso, Harry! – ela reclamou, expulsando-o de perto dos bolinhos, e Harry a abraçou pela cintura, fazendo-a rir. Pigarreei.

- Ow, dá um tempo, Ron! – Harry exclamou.

- Eu só ia dizer que a Fleur mandou te chamar no seu antigo quarto, Ginny. Parece que as mulheres estão todas reunidas lá...

Ginny exclamou um palavrão.

- Que saco! Quem a Fleuma pensa que é pra ficar me mandando ir pra algum lugar! Eu é que vou mandá-la pra um lugar se ela continuar me enchendo!

Eu e Harry nos entreolhamos, mas achamos melhor não comentar. Ginny nos mandou terminar os malditos bem-casados e subiu as escadas batendo os pés, resmungando que só estava fazendo aquilo por Hermione. Quando Ginny já estava longe, Harry me perguntou:

- E aí, está melhor?

Eu não respondi de imediato. Observei-o terminar de arrumar os últimos bolinhos direitinho, e me peguei pensando se ele só estava fazendo de mau jeito antes só porque queria pentelhar a minha irmã.

- Hum... ainda meio apavorado.

- Mas por quê, Ron?

- Bem, para começar você não vai estar lá pra ficar entre a gente quando brigarmos e tentarmos nos azarar.

Harry riu.

- Bem, se eu estivesse, seria meio estranho, não é?

- Hum. – eu resmunguei.

- Ron...? – Harry incentivou.

- Será que ela está nervosa também? – eu perguntei do nada. – Quer dizer, ela sempre é tão decidida, tão firme e tudo mais...

Harry apenas sorriu de um jeito maroto.

- Vamos levar essas coisas lá pra fora, você precisa tomar um ar. – ele disse, fazendo flutuar todas as cestas.

Senti meu estômago gelar mais um pouco – se isso era possível – quando saí de casa. Estava tudo arrumado, e as cadeiras já estavam quase todas cheias de convidados, que esperavam sentados em frente a um altar todo enfeitado de flores. Eu nem vi direito Harry colocar as cestas onde quer que fosse. Parecia que tudo era um grande borrão. Eu _realmente_ estava apavorado. Tinha tanta gente ali. Tinha vários colegas de Hogwarts, havia Neville com a namorada dele, Ana Abott, e ao lado deles, como se estivesse lá por acaso, Luna Lovegood acompanhada do pai, havia Simas, Dino, havia até a Prof. McGonagall! Havia gente do departamento dos Aurores, do departamento de Hermione, um monte de Weasleys, os pais de Hermione, amigos trouxas dela, a família dela, e eu me sentia tão enjoado que nem conseguia pensar direito. Só lembrava de uma vez que tinha me sentido tão aparvalhado, e foi na primeira vez que eu joguei quadribol pelo time da Grifinória em Hogwarts.

_"Tudo parecia estar passando tão rápido quanto um borrão, e eu não via direito nem as pessoas que me desejavam boa sorte, nem as que desejavam que eu caísse da vassoura. Por que eu tinha entrado no time, afinal? Eu era horrível! Por que Harry não entendia quando eu explicava isso pra ele vinte vezes? Por que Angelina tinha sido tão burra de me aceitar no time?! Eu ia passar vexame na frente da escola toda!_

_Harry e Hermione tentavam fazer com que eu tomasse alguma coisa no café da manhã, mas decididamente não entraria nada pela minha garganta naquele momento. Eu estava paralisado, eu nem sabia direito onde estava, eu só sabia que queria sair correndo dali o mais depressa que minhas pernas conseguissem correr._

_- Acho que não adianta mesmo, Hermione. – ouvi Harry dizendo algum tempo depois._

_Hermione suspirou. – Ron? Pelo menos um pouquinho... _

_Eu não respondi. Tinha medo de vomitar se abrisse a boca._

_- Deixa pra lá, Hermione, a gente precisa mesmo ir. – Harry disse de algum lugar muito distante._

_Ele se levantou e eu me levantei também, pensando se aquilo não era um pesadelo muito, muito ruim. Ouvi Hermione comentar qualquer coisa sobre distintivos da Sonserina, mas não entendi direito. Também não importava. Olhei para ela e Harry, e eles cochichavam algo. Talvez estivesse comentando o quanto eu estava ferrado. Então, Hermione caminhou até mim e disse 'Boa sorte, Ron', ficou na ponta dos pés, e fez algo que jamais tinha feito: ela me deu um beijo na bochecha._

_Meu estômago deu três voltas completas. Hermione tinha me beijado. Na bochecha. Mas... ela nunca tinha feito isso. Eu me peguei sorrindo sem querer. Alisei a parte que ela tinha me tocado no rosto. _

_Hermione tinha me beijado._

_Na bochecha."_

- Ron! – alguém me puxou pelo braço. – Você tem que ir para o altar, filho! Está na hora já!

Era meu pai. Ele praticamente me conduziu até o altar, ou me arrastou, sei lá, e Harry estava do outro lado, talvez para me segurar se eu tentasse correr. Sorri automaticamente para os convidados que acenavam para mim, ali, sentadinhos, felizes, sem saber que eu estava apavorado, sem saber que meus ouvidos zuniam e que eu nem os via direito. Eu vi pelo canto do olho meu irmão Bill se aproximar e cutucar meu pai:

- Tudo certo aqui, pai?

- Tudo, filho. E o resto?

- Está tudo bem, só mamãe está quase enlouquecendo, mas eu já a coloquei quietinha no lugar dela. Daqui a pouco vai começar a chorar porque o Roniquinho dela vai casar. Vai lá com ela depois que deixar o Ron no altar, OK? Eu vou sentar com a Fleur e a Vicky, as mulheres já estão descendo... o pai de Hermione já subiu também.

Hermione? Tinha sido tudo que eu tinha ouvido naquela frase toda direito. Ela já estava vindo? E se não desse certo? E se ela não me amasse de verdade? E só nós brigássemos? E se...

Meu pai e Harry me deixaram no altar. Havia muitas flores ali e também um velho que ia presidir a cerimônia. Eu lembrava dele vagamente do casamento de Bill e Fleur, há muito, muito tempo atrás... Meu pai me abraçou e deu uns tapinhas nas minhas costas, sorrindo gentilmente. Então, ele foi se sentar junto a minha mãe. Minhas mãos estavam geladas. Eu olhei para Harry pedindo socorro, mas ele apenas disse:

- Ron, vai dar tudo certo. Eu vou lá ficar com a Ginny, boa sorte.

Ah, eu queria que Hermione me desse um beijo de boa sorte agora como naquele dia do jogo, e não Harry me desse boa sorte! Ele se afastou... Oh, mas eu justamente estava apavorado por causa de Hermione...

Olhei para os convidados, ainda sorrindo automaticamente e me perguntando porque eu estava sorrindo, se eu estava tão apavorado. Perto de Dino e Simas, estavam sentadas Parvati Patil, a irmã dela, Padma, é, ela foi ao baile comigo... e... Lavender. Ela me encarou firmemente, os olhos cheios de lágrimas. Por que ela estava ali? Ah, lembrei, eu e Hermione tínhamos chamado todos do nosso ano em Hogwarts, e duh, Lavender era do nosso ano. Hermione não tinha ficado muito feliz em chamá-la, mas não tinha como não fazê-lo. Droga, ela continuava me olhando, será que ela não podia olhar para o outro lado, não?

Por que eu tinha ficado com Lavender, pra início de conversa? Ah, foi porque Hermione tinha dado uns amassos em Victor Krum – e meu sangue ferveu ao lembrar disso. Graças aos céus o cara não pôde vir – sim, porque Hermione mandou um convite a ele _"Se a Lavender vai vir, ele também pode vir, ele foi meu amigo!"_ Amigo, _sei._ Tomara que ele tivesse se perdido no caminho ou algo pior.

_"Eu e Lavender tínhamos saído da confusão na sala comunal, e estávamos procurando um lugar mais calmo para ficarmos juntos. Ela ficava pulando em cima de mim, tentando me beijar em todos os lugares possíveis. Era bom, mas era meio irritante, porque eu nem conseguia andar direito, parecia que tinha algo grudado em mim constantemente._

_O corredor parecia deserto. Puxei Lavender pela mão e escancarei a primeira porta destrancada que encontrei. Meus olhos se arregalaram, e a primeira coisa que eu pensei foi o que Harry e Hermione estavam fazendo sozinhos dentro de uma sala de aula vazia._

_- Ah – eu exclamei, parando de andar assim que os vi._

_- Opa! – disse Lavender, com um acesso de risinhos. Ela largou minha mão e deixou a sala, fechando a porta atrás de mim._

_E então aquele silêncio. Eu estava muito consciente de que Hermione estava me olhando, mas não retribui o olhar. Não consegui retribuir o olhar. Havia umas coisas amarelas girando ao redor dela, e ela parecia simplesmente furiosa. Um pouco sem jeito, eu ainda assim respirei fundo e disse para Harry, um tanto irônico:_

_- Oi, Harry! Estava me perguntando aonde você teria ido!_

_Hermione desceu da escrivaninha. Aquelas coisas amarelas ou douradas – pareciam... passarinhos? Canários? – ainda rondavam ao redor da cabeça dela. _

_- Você não devia deixar a Lavender esperando lá fora – ela disse baixinho, e aquilo por um minuto me assustou. – Ela vai se perguntar aonde você terá ido._

_Então, ela começou a andar em direção à porta, muito devagar e decidida. Eu soltei o ar, relaxando um pouco. Tudo bem, ela não ia me azarar ou coisa do gênero, era o que parecia._

_Era o que parecia..._

Oppugno!_ – ela gritou lá da porta._

_Eu não consegui ver nada direito. Tudo o que eu vi foi Hermione com a varinha apontada para mim, e aquele bando de canários voou em minha direção, eu gani e cobri meu rosto, mas aqueles malditos me atacavam, me bicavam, tentando alcançar todas as partes do meu corpo._

Melivradisso!_ – eu gritei com dor, mas Hermione, com um olhar vingativo, escancarou a porta e desapareceu."_

É, ter ficado com Lavender realmente não foi a melhor idéia que eu poderia ter tido para chamar a atenção de Hermione. Naquela época, eu já sabia o que estava acontecendo. Eu já tinha me dado conta do que eu sentia. Eu sou burro, mas não tanto. Eu já sabia que gostava de Hermione. Que gostava _muito_ dela. O que eu não sabia era se ela gostava de mim. O que eu não sabia era se ela algum dia _poderia_ gostar de mim. Eu _jamais_ tinha ficado com garota nenhuma – por mais que nunca fosse admitir isso. E Lavender estava lá, ela estava a fim de mim, ela não parava de olhar para mim, de falar comigo nos corredores, de encostar em mim quando podia... bem, eu não podia negar, não é? Quer dizer, eu nem sabia se Hermione um dia poderia gostar de mim também. E eu jamais diria a ela. Não, ela ia rir da minha cara... E ela tinha o Vitinho dela, não? E o McLaggen. E, ah, aconteceu!

Mas então eu me cansei de Lavender. Eu queria Hermione...

_"Uau – eu exclamei quando Harry finalmente terminou de contar tudo. Sem perceber, eu acenei com a varinha para o teto. – Uau. Você vai realmente acompanhar Dumbledore... e tentar destruir... uau._

_- Ron, você está fazendo nevar – Hermione me avisou, segurando meu pulso e desviando a varinha do teto, de onde caíam grandes flocos de neve. Então ela olhou para uma das mesas vizinhas, e Lavender estava lá, e Hermione largou imediatamente meu braço._

_- Ah, é – eu disse, olhando para meu ombro todo esbranquiçado. – Desculpem... parece que agora todos estamos com uma caspa horrível..._

_Espanei um pouco da neve dos ombros de Hermione. Do outro lado da sala, Lavender começou a chorar. Senti algo como remorso na boca do estômago, e parei de tocar Hermione._

_- Nós terminamos – eu disse para Harry baixinho. – Na noite passada. Quando me viu saindo do dormitório com a Hermione. Obviamente, ela não pôde ver você, então pensou que estávamos sozinhos._

_- Ah – Harry disse vagamente – Bom, você não está ligando para isso, está?_

_- Não – eu admiti. – Foi bem chato ouvir os gritos dela, mas pelo menos eu não precisei terminar._

_- Covarde. – escutei Hermione dizer. Mas ela parecia estar achando engraçado..."_

E, depois disso, aconteceu tanta coisa...

Dumbledore morreu. Harry decidiu viajar para encontrar todas as Horcruxes. Eu e Hermione, _juntos_, decidimos acompanhá-lo.

Eu já tinha certeza do que eu sentia por ela aí. Mas eu não sabia como agir, eu sempre me atrapalhava todo, fazia tudo errado. E tinha também toda aquela guerra horrível acontecendo... Eu tinha medo de perder Hermione a todo instante...

Levantei os olhos, e então não vi mais todas aquelas pessoas sentadas nas cadeiras. Lá, ao fundo, estava ela. O Sr. Granger a acompanhava, mas eu também não o estava vendo. Ela estava... _linda_. Um vestido todo branco, os cabelos com cachos, caindo por cima dos ombros nus. De repente, eu senti todo o meu nervosismo desaparecer do nada, e eu estava sorrindo, _de verdade_, porque algo muito bom me preencheu por dentro, e eu nunca tinha estado tão feliz. Os olhos de Hermione brilhavam e ela sorria para mim também, caminhando lentamente na minha direção, e então eu me perguntei porque estava tão nervoso, se aquilo era a coisa _mais certa do mundo._

E então passou tudo pela minha cabeça.

Quando Hermione chegou à minha casa naquele verão, arrasada pelo que teve que fazer com os pais para protegê-los... E eu a consolei. Ela chorou em meus braços aquele dia...

Quando Hermione me esperou tão aflita naquela vez que resgatamos Harry da casa dos tios dele...

_"- Você fez isso? – ela perguntou, e seus braços estavam ao redor do meu pescoço._

_- Sempre o tom de surpresa."_

Quando estávamos no casamento de Bill e Fleur... Quando dançamos juntos... eu tinha me decidido a contar tudo para ela, a ficar com ela, a beijá-la, mas deu tudo errado...

_"- Uau... Você está maravilhosa!_

_- Sempre o tom de surpresa. – ela respondeu, sorrindo."_

Quando sumimos com Harry por todos os lugares, decididos sobre o que estávamos fazendo, mas ambos apavorados... eu me lembro claramente da conversa que tivemos antes de dormir na primeira noite no Largo Grimmauld, fugindo, e confessamos um ao outro quanto aquilo nos assustava... e eu segurei a mão dela até ela dormir... e adormecemos de mãos dadas...

Hermione sorria para mim, caminhando lentamente, os olhos brilhantes... Parecia que havia lágrimas em seus olhos, e eu também senti os meus molhados...

Quando Hermione escolheu ficar com Harry a me acompanhar... e nos separamos...

_"- Eu… Sim… sim, eu vou ficar. – ela disse, e aquilo pareceu rasgar meu peito como uma faca em chamas. _

_- Ron, nós dissemos que iríamos com o Harry, nós dissemos que iríamos ajudar… - ela tentou se explicar, mas eu entendia tudo muito bem._

_- Eu entendo. Você está escolhendo ele._

_Eu deixei a barraca o mais rápido que consegui, não conseguiria permanecer ali nem mais um minuto. E, em meio a toda aquela chuva, eu ainda ouvi Hermione gritar "Ron!" antes de desaparatar."_

E então eu voltei... e confrontei meu maior medo...

_"- Depois que você foi embora ela chorou por uma semana. – Harry disse, com uma mão em meu ombro. Eu não conseguia olhar para ele. – Provavelmente mais, só que ela não queria que eu visse. Houve muitas noites em que nós nem nos falamos. Com você longe…_

_Ele fez uma pausa. Eu não conseguia falar..._

_- Ela é como uma irmã para mim – Harry continuou, com a voz baixa. – Eu a amo como uma irmã e eu acho que ela se sente do mesmo jeito em relação a mim. Sempre foi assim. Eu pensei que você soubesse."_

E Hermione me bateu quando me viu de novo. Só que não era como quando ela atirou os canários, era diferente. Ali, eu tinha certeza. Eu sabia o que ela sentia.

E então, aconteceu todo aquele horror na Mansão Malfoy... E eu pensei que fosse perdê-la. E jamais eu me senti tão desesperado, jamais eu pensei que minha vida estivesse perdida – porque Hermione era e é minha vida. E, naquele dia, eu a peguei em meus braços para tirá-la dali, rezando com todas as minhas forças para que ela sobrevivesse, porque somente assim eu também poderia sobreviver...

Hermione estava parada à minha frente. O Sr. Granger deu um beijo na testa da filha, emocionado, e ela sorriu para o pai. Ele me cumprimentou com um aperto de mão e um sorriso, e então me entregou a mão de Hermione. Segurei a mão pequenina dela entre a minha, como um grande tesouro. Ela sorriu maravilhada. Olhamos um para o outro, com lágrimas brilhando, mas acho que nem eu ou ela ouvíamos uma única palavra do que o bruxo que celebrava estava falando... Parecia que só havíamos nós dois no mundo. Eu simplesmente não podia acreditar que aquilo estivesse acontecendo. Que eu, Ronald Weasley, fosse o homem mais sortudo e feliz do mundo, porque eu estava ali, casando com Hermione Granger, a menina, a garota, a mulher que eu sempre amei. A minha melhor amiga e a minha vida.

Então, eu estava segurando as mãos dela entre as minhas, e eu sabia o que fazer. Eu me inclinei – sabendo que dessa vez tinha todo o tempo do mundo e toda a vida pela frente, a _nossa_ vida –, fechei os olhos e a beijei... E era como aquela vez, e eu senti que tudo, _tudo_ valeu a pena. E que eu faria tudo de novo, porque Hermione valia a pena.

_"- Espere um momento. – eu disse, subitamente me lembrando de uma coisa, parando e olhando para Hermione e Harry. – Nós esquecemos alguém!_

_- Quem? – Hermione perguntou, confusa._

_- Os elfos domésticos, eles estão lá embaixo na cozinha, não estão?_

_- Você quer dizer que devemos trazê-los para a batalha? – Harry perguntou._

_- Não. – eu retruquei, sério. – Eu quis dizer que devemos dizer a eles para irem embora. Não queremos mais nenhum Dobby, não é? Não podemos fazê-los lutarem por nós._

_Houve um ruído de presas de basilisco caindo ao chão. Hermione tinha deixado as presas que carregava caírem, e ela tinha uma expressão forte no rosto, como eu jamais vi. Ela olhava para mim maravilhada, com o que parecia admiração e... amor._

_Ela correu até mim, colocou os braços ao redor de meu pescoço e me beijou em cheio na boca... _

_Parecia que o tempo tinha parado, que nada mais estava acontecendo, que não havia mais ninguém além de nós. Eu larguei o que eu estava carregando também, abracei-a pela cintura e a levantei do chão._

_Muito, muito longe, havia a voz de Harry._

_- É esse o momento?_

_E eu e Hermione nos apertamos um ao outro ainda mais forte, como se para provar a nós mesmos que era real, que éramos nós dois, que pertencíamos um ao outro, que a partir daquele momento nossa vida se iniciava..._

_- Ei! Tem uma guerra acontecendo aqui! – Harry gritou._

_Eu e Hermione nos separamos, ainda atordoados, ainda sorrindo maravilhados com o que tinha acabado de acontecer. Ela ainda tinha os braços ao redor de mim e eu dela... _

_- Eu sei, cara. – eu sorria mais feliz do que jamais me senti na vida. – Então, é agora ou nunca, não é?"_

Eu e Hermione nos separamos. Havia barulho e risos ao redor, e música, mas nós não ouvíamos nada. Uma das mãos de Hermione estava apoiada em meu rosto enquanto o braço dela passava pelo meu ombro. Eu apertei mais minhas mãos na cintura dela, sem acreditar que ela era realmente minha.

Minha amiga.

Minha namorada.

Minha esposa.

Minha Hermione...

E se alguém me perguntasse, eu diria com toda a certeza do mundo...

_Era agora_.

FIM

* * *

_Nota da autora: Essa fic foi escrita para o III Challenge de Cenas do fórum Not as a Last Resort, com o tema Casamento de Ron e Hermione, e para minha felicidade, ganhou o primeiro lugar. ) Obrigada, minha Parceira Ily que eu adoro muito, a Val que leu primeiro e a todos que participaram com suas fics lindas também! _


End file.
